Paopu Fruit
by scarletraven007
Summary: "Paopu Fruit? What's that?" Roxas asked   "I know I told you about it before Roxas! Its something that can keep you together forever!" Sora grinned  "Oh really…" Fluff Rated for language only. Something random I made up when stressed


**Title- Paopu Fruit**

**Paring- Roxas and Sora**

**Rated T For language**

**Summery- **"Paopu Fruit? What's that?" Roxas asked "I know I told you about it before Roxas! Its something that can keep you together forever!" Sora grinned

"Oh really…" Fluff rated for language only. Something random I made up when stressed

**Reason- Like I said made this when I was getting all stressed for exams. I'm still stressed over it. The reason for the pairing? Have no clue. I like it for no reason although I also like Sora and Riku and Axel and Roxas. So please don't judge since this was just random fluff. I'm not that good with 3****rd**** person but I tried my best ^^**

**Warning- Extreme Fluff for no apparent reason.**

**Please Review being my first actual Kingdom Hearts One-Shot although I've had ideas of series before.**

**…**

**…**

**…**

"Paopu Fruit?" Roxas asked as he looked down from his book to look at his boyfriend, "What the hell is that?"

"I know I told you about it before Roxas!" Sora said a bit childish as he sat in front of the couch. His head tilted backwards to look at his blond boyfriend that still looked confused.

"I don't remember such thing."  
>"That's because you only remember things that are taken with a camera. But I swear I told you about it once…" Sora whined as he began to play with the cuff of the older male's shirt.<p>

"Did it have something to do with Riku?"

"Maybe!"

"Then that's why I don't remember it." the blond focused his reading glasses on the brim of his nose as he again rested into a comfortable position to read his book. If you can really call it a book since it was a manga. Sora only sighed and brought up his knees, "You know I don't remember anything that has to do with Riku."

"Oh, Roxy, stop being such a weirdo. Riku's my best friend! And you know I love you."

"Maybe but that doesn't stop his lustful gazes toward you." Roxas said and turned another page.

"I could say the same about axel." Sora complained.

"Touché."

"Then why don't you just give in and have a foursome?"

"Sora!" Roxas yelled while the younger boy giggled.

"I was just kidding. Geez, you know you're my only lover." He laughed and kissed the older boys knee, "And it got you to pay attention did it not?"

"Pay attention…to what exactly?"

"Paopu fruit!"

"Paopu fruit? What's that?" Roxas joked then softly laughed as his boyfriend puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. He was literally just a giant kid wasn't he? Roxas put down his manga and picked up Sora to place him on his lap. He gently kissed the crook of the boy's neck as Sora extended it to give him more room.

"So…what was this fruit thing you were talking about hun?" Roxas said cutely into Sora's ear before he gently nibbled it. Sora groaned but not a groan that opposed any of it.

"I-I Mean…uh, I-"

"Uh huh?"

"W-Well, it was this fr-fruit that grew where we l-lived. I always wanted one and one day Riku Found one for me…"

Now Roxas almost cut off the rest of the story at hearing his lovers best friends name, but Sora must have had something important to say or he wouldn't of have brought it up.

"-and at this time there was this girl, Kairi, You remember her right? Anyway the fruit was supposed to keep you together always if both halves eat it! And so Riku found one for me to give to Kairi because he thought I had a crush on her when I had that baby crush for Riku, remember I told you that so don't get pouty with me Roxy I was 12. Anyway, I decided to eat it with all of them so we would be together forever but…then there was a storm and we all had to huddle together because it was a storm that was dangerous and the fruit was gone…we couldn't find another one." Sora said sadly as he focused at what it seemed to be nothing in thin air.

Roxas was still a bit peeved at the thought of Sora even having a crush on Riku. And he knew that they met when the boy was 15 and they had been together for four years but still. And since Sora had lived on a small island he couldn't blame the kid for liking Riku. There weren't a lot of choices to pick from.

"Are you sure this _Paopu fruit_ actually exists? I mean it could have been a banana in disguise." Roxas joked which caused Sora to slap him in the arm.

The brunette huffed out his cheeks and turned his head away from Roxas's timid kisses to his neck, "its not funny Rox. We never got that fruit…"

"And what made you randomly think of this?"

"Well…few reasons actually…Kairi is getting married." Roxas looked surprised at this but kept his mouth shut, "Then when the three of us were together we just started remembering old times. And so those two put together and BAM it made me think of sharing the fruit…with you." A hint of pink tinted Sora's cheeks as he said this which just caused the blond to blush a bit at the cuteness of his lover.

That was enough for Roxas. HE turned Sora over so that he was hovering over Sora and so he was distracting the brunette with kisses along his jaw line, finally gently nibbling and sucking on his collar bone while his fingers moved deviously to the boy's side. He knew Sora was ticklish and he just wanted his boyfriend to cheer up seeing how he seemed just a bit sad. And no one likes a sad Sora. It disrupts humanity!

"R-Roxas…haha, stop hey w-what are you do-hahaha!" Sora burst into a fit of giggles as Roxas began to tickle his sides, the smile on his face getting wider as he saw Sora smiling and giggling. He always took mental images of Sora, but the best ones were when he was laughing and having fun. He truly did love Roxas…and they were together for a long time.

"P-Please!" Sora gasped out while the blond continued to tickle his sides and lick his neck.

"Say you'll be with me…forever first. Say that you love me." Roxas whispered into Sora's ear.

"I-I-I do…ha-ha Love you! I always will! Y-you know that!"

"Just wanted to make sure." Roxas smiled and stopped the torture to his uke, taking a kiss from him as well.

It wasn't that long, seeing how Sora was still gasping for air. But that didn't mean that Sora tried to hold onto the kiss for as long as he could. Their lips molded perfectly together, as cheesy as it seems, it was the truth. It was as if they were made for each other. Roxas gently rubbed the sides that he just had abused with his tickle torture.

When they had finally let go Sora took in a big breath as he looked at his seme with a flushed face and big adorable eyes. Roxas rested his forehead in the crook of his lover's neck, "You're just…too cute sometimes."

All Sora could do was smile at this.

"Love you to."

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Where are we going!" Sora said as he was getting impatient. Roxas had woke him up late so he wasn't able to go to work, yet his lover had made a giant breakfast for him in bed, It wasn't his birthday, he checked 4 calendars and called Riku, to make sure that he hadn't forgotten his own birthday…again. And then he was positive it wasn't valentine's day, seeing as how it was a shiny bright day out and was around 76 degrees out meaning it was no way near February. It wasn't there anniversary because that had been two months ago seeing as they had great anniversary sex. (Yes this is how he figures things out) He even called Axel, of all people, and asked what was up but he had no clue either, even if the brunette could feel him smirking at the other end of the phone.

Sora was getting anxious, feeling like he forgot something important. What kind of boyfriend would forget something important that was supposed to be important to his lover?

"Shh, you'll find out. Just relax…" Roxas cooed as he walked with Sora's hand in his. The reason why the Sora was even more confused was because he had been blind folded. Yes blindfolded, and they were walking in public to someplace unknown…or unknown to him.

By now they had walked 10 minutes, gotten into a taxi got out and walked 20 minutes gotten into _another_ taxi and now was on a 15 minute walk, and climbing.

"Can you please just tell me? I can't relax not knowing where I'm going."

"Just relax okay?"

"I told you I _can't_ when I-"

Sora was cut short by a pair of lips touching his own, stopping his thoughts. Roxas always knew how to make him stay quiet and calm him. I think it just had something to do with how connected they were…or how much bliss Sora could get from a simple peck…or how his body felt more vulnerable when he wore a blindfold. Who knows.

"Were almost there okay?" Roxas told him and pulled the brunette closer to himself by putting his arm around his waist.

Sora only nodded his head as he kept his steps in match with his lovers.

BY now he could hear and smell the salty air, coming from an ocean. He could also hear the waves coming in and out. Roxas knew that Sora liked the beach, but what Sora didn't get is why it took them almost two hours to get to this certain someplace, seeing as they had lived near one and how it wouldn't be really a secret to where they're going since he had all of his senses.

"Rox…Where are we?"

"Just take off your blind fold." Roxas smiled as he saw the brunette of his dreams latch onto the back of the scarf around his eyes and take it off.

He blinked his eyes to get them adjusted by the new lights. If he wasn't so curious Sora might of have run around jokingly on how his eyes were melting, or something silly like that. But what stopped him was the scenery. The two of them were surrounded by ocean sand and a beach towel with a basket. But where they were made Sora gape. They were on his home island, surrounded by everything that he hasn't seen since he moved out from there when he was 13.

He looked at Roxas timidly but all he did was sway his arms motioning for him to sit down on the blanket.

"Why are we here?" He said when he was seated, Roxas right beside him.

"You…seemed a bit depressed 2 weeks ago remember? I thought you might need a refresher on where you lived."  
>"I know but…I might never want to leave." Sora joked.<p>

Roxas sighed, "You would leave if I tempted you with my body wouldn't you?" He joked while Sora lightly blushed.

"Of course…" the thought made Sora think, "If we're at this beach…why? We don't have our swim suits unless you secretly stripped me and changed me when I was sleeping. Or if what's in that basket is my swimsuit."

"One," Roxas showed one finger, "No I didn't strip you or I wouldn't of left our house without you knowing, two," he held out two fingers, "I wasn't planning on swimming today, three," he held out three fingers, "Don't get perverted we _are _going to do something just not that…yet."

"Then what _are_ we going to do?" Sora said, again eyeing the basket, hoping it has some type of food in it.

"Just relax sweetie, okay? I didn't just kidnap you to cuddle in the sand, although that does sound like a good idea…" the blond thought.

"Okay…what's going on, who are you and what have you done with Roxas?" Sora joked which only caused the blond to kiss his forehead and ruffle his hair.

"What are you talking about? I'm always sweet aren't I?"  
>"But your never…this sweet. Not that I don't love it when you get uber sweet, but whenever you are your either going to tell me bad news or you're going to tell me that you did something."<p>

"Well it's…not bad news, I think, but I did do something." The older male smiled which caused Sora to tilt his head in question.

"What's wrong? You…didn't join the army did you?"

"No, but close your eyes will you."

"Oh…Okay."

Sora closed his eyes, anxious and semi scared, seeing as for once he had no clue what was going on in his boyfriends mind.

He heard the basket being opened and he had the urge to open his eyes to peek but kept them closed tight, listening to Roxas's wishes.

"So…you remember that one thing you talked about sharing with me?"

Sora's eyes snapped open at Roxas's sentence. He didn't, he wouldn't!

"Paopu fruit?"

The reaction was priceless in Roxas's eyes. It was so cute in how his boyfriend's eyes popped out of his head.

"Yeah, last 2 weeks I've pretty much been searching for this. You wanted one and I sort of wanted to ask you something. And this seemed to be the perfect way to ask you."

"U-uh huh?"

Roxas took Sora's hand and placed it on top of the fruit with his own hand. His smile on his face as he watched Sora become all flustered.

"You told me that…if both halves eat this you will be together forever. And that's exactly what I want with you. So, Sora, what you say? Do you want to be in my life forever? Would you marry me?"

"R-Roxas! Of-of course I want to marry you!" He was practically crying tears of joy. Wait…he _was_ crying tears of joy. He was crying while they both ate the fruit at the same time, and he was crying when Roxas finally put a ring on his finger to symbolize that this whole thing was not a joke.

"I love you."

"I-I Love y-you too!" Sora yelled wrapping his arms around Roxas's neck causing them to tumble back onto the sand.

"This maybe is the cheesiest thing I ever say but, when I'm with you it feels like we will never be apart. And that Paopu fruit thing? It just feels like it sealed the deal you know? That ring on your finger is just a symbol that we are actually together. But when we ate that fruit, it means that no matter what happens to either one of us we _will_ be together." Roxas softly kissed Sora's lips as he finished his little rant, gently using his thumb to wipe his lover's cheeks from his tears.

"Th-that's not cheesy, i-its sweet. I love you so much Roxy."

"Does that mean we can finally live my dream and have sex on the beach?"

"Roxas!"

"I'm just kidding….maybe."

**END**


End file.
